What the hell happened last night?
by Meltmyhearttostone
Summary: Something happened last night but Sharon doesn't remember. My version of how Andy and Sharon's relationship started. Hopefully a multi chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon opened her eyes to the L.A sun, stretched her arms, and then relaxed back into the mattress letting life set back in again. She smiled in remembrance of last night. Flashes of salt and pepper hair danced in her mind and mixed with images of his prepossessing smile, his worn hands wrapping around her waist and drawing her in.

She rolled over on her side and felt the soreness in her thighs that stretched all the way down to her pinky toes. "I guess the heels were not a good idea anyway." She mumbled. She swung her feet of the side of the bed and buried her toes in the carpet letting the tension be released. She stood up and then fully realized how sore she was. "What the hell happened last night?" She walked out of her bedroom into the hallway, her body yearning for coffee, when the smell of pancakes cooking hit her. She went into her kitchen to find none other than Lieutenant Flynn.

Sharon stumbled backwards in surprise "Umm...Lieutenant, what are you.." she looked at him closer "Wait are you wearing my apron?"

"Well, yes." He looked down at the dark purple robe with a white flower accent. "Its a good colour on me, isn't it?"

Sharon chuckled, looked up at him sheepishly when she realized that her dishabille appearance was not appropriate in front of her lieutenant.

To cover herself up she sat at the barstool in the kitchen. She dragged her nails over the granet, creating a comforting noise when her fingers hit the cool rock. After some time she looked at him and hesitantly asked "So, why are you here?"

"You don't remember?" He said and quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"No! When I woke up, I mean, I remember a little but its just pictures. I got out of bed and my thighs were sore, and, now you're in my kitchen! But just, Andy, what the hell happened last night?"

He laughed and flipped a couple of pancakes over on the small griddle placed on the stove.

His lack of response made her even more uneasy. She got up, her hands pulling at the bottom of her robe, trying to cover up more of her thigh. She walked over toward Andy, leaned over his shoulder and watched the pancakes cook.

"You hungry?" He asked, noticing her obvious interest in the pancakes.

"Starving! I'm usually never this hungry,well, unless I've had…" She stopped herself, a blush spread across her cheeks. Sharon looked away from Andy and walked back to her seat by the counter.

"So...speaking of my unusual appetite. Andy, did we...?"

"Did we what?" Andy said, leaning in and resting his weight on the counter. He knew what she wanted to know but watching her struggle was to tempting.

"Andy, just tell me!" She said in exasperation, resting her head against the table. Andy chuckled,

"Sharon" He said "Sharon" He lifted her chin with his hands so he could see her eyes again. "Nothing happened."

"Really?" She said, her nerves being calmed

"Yes. I slept on the couch." He placed a pancake in front of her "Just one pancake right?"

She smiled "Yes"

"Eat quickly or we we'll be late for work."


	2. The Morning After

Andy walked into the murder room first a couple strides ahead of Sharon, her thoughts slowing her down. She couldn't stop thinking about last night, well what she could remember. She knew there was alcohol involved by the way her head was spinning and she has flashes, every once and awhile, of dancing. His arms snaking around her waist, her head rested on his shoulder.

She must have been thinking for awhile because Andy came back to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes of course." She looked at him under her eyelashes.

"Its just you were very quiet in the car ride here."

"that reminds me" She said snapping back into Sharon Raydor "lets not talk about the car ride or this morning or, last night."

"Ahhh is someone ashamed of me?"

"No, no" She said flustered. "Well, do I have something to be ashamed of? Because honestly I don't remember anything."

"I told you, we didn't do anything"

"I know we didn't do" She motioned between both of them with her hands "IT"

He chuckled at her response

"But, Andy what did we do. Because i'm hungover and sore"

Andy smiled again, he loved seeing her so transparent and vulnerable. "So you really don't remember what happened?

She gave an exasperated sigh "No" He laughed "Finally, Andy Flynn has the upper hand over Sharon Raydor" He gave her one of his charming smile and then turned sharply and headed down the hallway towards the murder room.

"No Andy, Andy!" She yelled after him, he just turned around and winked at her "Lieutenant, get back over here!" She let out an angry huff of air and soon sulked into the murder room.

Sharon was sitting in her office in a meeting with Andrea Hobbs, half listening. She looked out at Andy between the blinds in her office, he and Provenza were messing around and laughing, probably about another one of Provenza's crude jokes.

"They never get any work done do they?" Andrea said, interrupting Sharon's thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I saw you staring" Andrea said accusingly "So which one do you have the hots for?" The women asked with a little glint in her eye

"What?" She said putting her hands up to her face, her cheeks suddenly very warm.

"Sharon! Your blushing!"

"No I'm not" Sharon protested defensively,taking a quick look back at Andy.

"Oh my god its Andy! Isn't it?"

Sharon cleared her throat, took a calming breath "Lets get back to work shal we?"

"Oh no no no, were talking about this. And besides its not like you will actually work, you're too busy making doey eyes at your lieutenant" She said with a wide smile on her face.

"Doey eyed! I am not doey eyed! I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Fine." Sharon gave in "Something happened last night and I don't know what. I mean we didn't do IT, but something happened. I mean I woke up, and he was in my kitchen using my apron making pancakes. And I am so sore and completely hungover." Sharon said this quickly and nervously and then rested her head on her desk in defeat.

"Oh honey you got it bad." Andrea said, sympathizing with her friend.


	3. Moment in the break room

After her talk with Andrea, Sharon was confused very confused. Walking to the break room she was thinking about her conversation with Andrea. Did she like Andy? she didn't know, but what she did know is that she needed to figure out what the hell happened last night. If not for her own sanity, but then to protect any liabilities.

She walked into the break room, was in the process of making her tea when Provenza came up to stand next to her with his normal exasperated expression.

"What the hell is up with you and Flynn?"

Sharon stunned by the question took a few steps back and then finally responded "I do not know what you are referring to lieutenant?"

"You very well do, he's been walking around all day whistling in high spirits acting like he has this big secret! And you two.." He pointed at her with his finger accusingly. "have been quite chummy recently."

After recovering and putting on her best Captain Raydor face she calmly said "Now, lieutenant I have no idea to what you are referring."

"Oh don't play that ga…"

Sharon cut him of "Lieutenant! I believe you still have some paperwork to do, and if you have the time to talk to me about something as irrelevant as An...as Lieutenant Flynn and my working relationship."

Provenza gave a frustrated noise similar to a teenager being denied an outing with their friends, and in a huff, stormed out of the break room.

Sharon rested her body on the edge of the counter and closed her eyes tilting her head upwards, letting out the tensions.

"Hey Sharon, Provenza just…" Andy said coming into the break room but trailed off seeing Sharon "Are you okay?" Sharon jumped up startled "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Andy said with that charming half smirk, he put his hands in his pockets and swayed back and forth filling the space.

"It's okay." Sharon said realizing her sudden close proximity to her Lieutenant. Her eyes followed his brow line down to his jaw bone where his sweat gathered. He sweat there a lot, she noticed this. Why did his notice this, she shouldn't notice these thing! No, she was his boss, she can't notice things like that. Nope, she definitely can not notice the smell of his aftershave and how the fragrance gathers at the base of his neck and goes all the way down...

"So, what did you do to Provenza?"The question snapped Sharon from her inner monologue and allowed her to remember what she needed to talk to Andy about. She took three steps back, and reminded herself, once again, what her and Andy's relationship was.

"Lieutenant would you please take a seat" Sharon motioned towards one of the break room chairs.

"Umm okay." Andy sat down with some hesitation.

"Now lieutenant Flynn." Sharon sat down across from him being sure to put some distance between them a movement Andy most definitely noticed." We need to talk about last night. As Boss and Subordinate I need to make sure that whatever happened last night there is no liabilities hanging around."

"Look Sharon, you have nothing to worry about."

"I have a lot to worry about, as your superior officer I need to be able to make unbiased decisions about work placements and team roles in investigations."

"Sharon stop!" Andy interrupted her "We didn't sleep together, I promise."

"We didn't! Are you sure? I know you told that to me earlier, but at the time you were sitting in my kitchen making me pancakes so I didn't know if you were being serious"

Andy chuckled "Oh Sharon, I promise you, we didn't sleep together."

"Oh thank god!" In relief she put her head on the table separating them, Andy laughed at the action. Sharon lifted her head a question in her eye. "Wait, then what did happen."

Andy chuckled and looked at her with a sweet expression "If you really want to know" He said leaning in to her causing her to inhale sharply "Then go out to dinner with me." He smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll tell you over diner." Not giving her a chance to decline, he stood up brushed her shoulder with his hand and walked out of the break room.


End file.
